


Tantamount

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and John are at each other’s throats again and Dean knows them both better than they know themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantamount

**Author's Note:**

> Written for E/O Drabble Challenge. Idiom: Blood is thicker than water.

Dean absently rubbed his throbbing jaw. There was no telling which one had clipped him. Didn’t matter. Years of standing in between two titans meant taking an occasional unintended bruise.

They looked apologetically towards him, but it didn’t temper their hostility towards each other. Two seething replicas. If only they could see what he could. Both fearsome protectors that would sacrifice anything, but just needed their own space.

The door slammed with finality, but Sam would come back when he was ready and Dad would be there reluctant but ready because the words didn’t matter. Blood was thicker than water.


End file.
